


The most likely

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, finding similarities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: So what if there was a Hogwarts yearbook and they’re voting for people ‘most likely’.





	The most likely

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

And Ron’s like, ‘Malfoy’s most likely to rat someone out,’ and suddenly all these Slytherins pipe up saying that’s bullshit and Pansy’s like, ‘He never told anyone I was the one who was writing essays for galleons in second year.’

Then Goyle says, ‘He took the blame for most of my ruined potions.’

Blaise glares at Ron when he says, ‘Draco realised I was gay in third year and waited three years until I was okay to tell him myself.’

And Malfoy is just sitting there, trying and not quite managing to pull off his usual arrogant sneer and his cheeks are faintly pink.

And Harry’s looking at him, just looking and thinking about that time at Malfoy Manor. And thinking about how Malfoy clearly protects the people he cares about.

And Malfoy won’t meet his eyes and somehow Harry knows they’re both remembering that night.

And Harry’s looking at him, thinking that maybe he didn’t quite know Malfoy as well as he thought he did.


End file.
